Hey Jimmy Kimmel!
by ashes-rain-in-the-night
Summary: Every Halloween for the past couple of years, Jimmy Kimmel has requested parents to tell their kids that they ate all of their Halloween candy. So what happens when Wally decides to try it on Jai and Iris? Rated K , contains Birdflash {DickxWally} and adorable five year old Jai and Iris! Late Halloween Special for 2013.


****-{Hey.}-****

**So. I just had this idea when I was on YouTube. You should check out the videos, they're hilarious if you love seeing children cry. Type in 'Jimmy Kimmel Halloween candy prank' or something.**

**So. In my mind Jai and Iris are Dick and Wally's kids. Always. Always, always, always. Remember that.**

**Look at this as a late Halloween special.**

**Warning- Slash aka BOYxBOY.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. Nada. Zero.**

****-{COMMENCE}-****

'Wally, I really don't think-'

'It's a _great_ idea, babe. Like _all _of my ideas. Besides, Jimmy Kimmel told us to!'

Dick rolled his eyes. Apparently, Wally had been watching some show and the host said to prank your kids the day after Halloween by saying you ate all of their candy. Wally was going to film it and post it on YouTube.

'This is _really_ _not_ a good idea, Freshness.'

'Explain to me how this could possibly be a bad idea.'

'Jai is gonna beat the crap out of you. Don't even say that he can't, because we both know that is a lie. And Iris is gonna scream until your ears bleed from your brain exploding. Not to mention that they have an uncle and aunt who are both ex-assassins.'

Wally started up the video camera. A green light glowed as the camera was turned on. 'Irey can do that?'

Dick snorted. 'You have heard how loud she is, right?'

Wally smirked. 'Oh, yeah.'

'You're still gonna do it anyway, huh?'

'Yep.'

'Well then. It was nice knowing you, babe.' Dick gave Wally a short peck on the cheek.

'Oh come on. It won't be that bad. They'll just start crying and screaming. It'll be hilarious. Then when they're older we can show all their friends and humiliate them! It'll be asterous. Trust me, birdie.'

'Okay, fine, you freak. I'll just sit here and watch.' Dick jumped up and sat on the counter.

'Sure. Whatever.' Wally pressed a button and a light glowed red, indicating that it was recording. 'Hey Jai! Irey! Come here!'

A couple seconds later a five year old girl came in the frame. She had fiery red shoulder-length hair and deep blue eyes. 'Hi Daddy!'

Wally smiled. 'Hey princess. Where's Jai?'

'I'm right here.' Jai appears right next to the older speedster, making Wally cry out in fear. Dick laughs in the background. When Wally sees it's only his son, an audible sigh of relief is heard.

'Don't _do _that!'

'Do what, Dad?' The black haired boy smirked, his green eyes glowing with mischeif.

'You know what you- Nevermind. I have something to tell you.'

'What is it?'

'Why are you filming us?'

'Is this one of those things where you tell us we're going to Disneyworld or something?'

'Are we going to Disneyworld?'

'Can we?'

'Please?'

'What? No. Just let me finish!' Wally sighed and put on the straightest face he could muster. 'Guys, I'm sorry...but last night when you two were sleeping, I ate all of your Halloween candy.'

Neither moved.

'All of it?'

'All of it.'

Jai walked over to his sister and whispered something into her ear. She smirks at her father before she and Jai run off.

The camara turns to Dick. 'Do you have an idea where they're going?'

'How would I know?'

'You're the detective, you should know these things!'

'Well if it bothers you so much, why don't you follow them!'

Wally stuck out his tongue and blew raspberries at his husband, who just rolled his eyes. 'Reaaaallll mature, Freshness.' The ebony started to walk down the hallway. Halfway through he turned around. 'Are you coming or not?'

Wally smirked and ran ahead of Dick. 'I'll beat you there!'

Dick rolled his eyes. Wally was already out of Dick's sight. 'Really, Wals?'

'Hey, I can't help it if- AGHH!'

'Wally!' Dick's casual walking pace turned into a near sprint. As he rounded the corner he stopped, blinked, then burst out laughing. Wally was hanging down from the ceiling trapped in a net. Jai and Iris were standing in front of him, each holding a baseball bat. The video camara was lying on the ground still recording. Instead of helping the speedster, however, he walked over and picked up the camara.

'Babe! Help! Untie me!' Wally squirmed as he tried to escape.

Jai and Iris both looked at Dick as if they were waiting for his approval to continue. 'No. Not yet.'

Jai smirked, then pointed the baseball bat at Wally. 'Where's the candy, West?'

Wally smirked. 'I'll dress up as a fairy with wings and a tiara before I'll tell you where it is, you foul fiend!'

Iris then pointed her own baseball bat at her father. 'You better spill, hero. Or you get the bat.'

'Oh, I already got the only Bat I want.' Wally winked at Dick, who rolled his eyes as a response.

'Please, Wally. No cheesy pick-up lines in front of the kids.'

'No promises.'

Iris gently hit Wally in the hip with her black and pink bat. 'Don't change the subject you carrot-top!'

'Bah...? What did you just call me?'

Jai appeared in front of Wally's face. 'WHERE IS THE CANDY?'

The speedster instantly paled. 'Cupboardnexttothefridgeinthekitchen! Pleasedon'tkillme!'

Jai and Iris dropped their baseball bats and ran to the kitchen. Dick came closer and pointed the camara at Wally. 'And that is the story of how Wally learned to never, ever, _ever_ attempt to prank Jai and Irey. Or else you will be tied up and beaten. May the world gain knowledge from his stupidity.'

'I know. Will you untie me now?'

'Not 'til you say it, babe.'

Wally sighed. 'Fine. Hey Jimmy Kimmel, I told my kids I ate all their Halloween candy. So they tried to murder me. Never doing this again. Sincerly, Wally West.'

'There we go.'

'Now untie me?'

Dick smirked. 'Fine.'

****-{FIN}-****

**There we go! Did you like it?**

**Oh, and the ex-assasin aunt? Do you want to know who it is? An OC. THAT'S RIGHT. I CAME UP WITH A CHARECTER. GO ME. You will be seeing more of her, just in case you want to hear more about her story. And just by the way the ex-assasin uncle is Damian. In case you didn't know.**

**I'm doing better now, in case anybody cares. Thinking I'm gonna ditch my 'friends'. Whatever. I've got you guys.**

****-{evie1270}-****


End file.
